onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Totto Land Grand Fleet
大艦隊 |rname = Totto Rando Dai-kantai |ename = |first = Chapter 730; Episode 662 |affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Totto Land }} The Totto Land Grand Fleet is a massive fleet of ships owned and operated by the Big Mom Pirates. Ships Queen Mama Chanter is the most prominent ship in the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. It is an enormous ship, easily over twenty times the size of the Thousand Sunny. It has a prevalent confectionery theme, having frosting over its railings, ice cream cones at the top of its masts, candy canes and wafers on the sides of the main deck, and a large candle-lit, double-layered cake directly behind its figurehead. The ship is in fact alive, with its clown-shaped figurehead, wearing a tricorne hat and a crown, continuously seen singing. Other parts of the ship likewise appear to be alive, such as the door to Sanji's quarters. The ship has numerous cannons mounted on its side. During a scuffle near Dressrosa with the Straw Hat Pirates, several returned cannonballs damaged the starboard side. However, the ship was repaired by the time the Big Mom Pirates pursued the Sanji Retrieval Team as they tried to escape Totto Land. Officers' Ships Perospero's Ship Perospero's ship is much smaller compared to his siblings', with diagonal striped pattern on its outer body and mast. Its homie figurehead is in the shape of a wrapped hard candy, with a smiling face on it, wearing Perospero's signature hat. It is decorated with lollipops on its rails, and the crew's nest is also in the shape of Perospero's hat. It has the word "Candy" on its main sail and it has an anchor on either side of the bow. Its current status is unknown. Daifuku's Ship Daifuku's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter, with its own homie figurehead, with overflowing icing from the railings, a front sail with his name on it, and another dotted sail. It was first shown as the Big Mom Pirates cornered the Thousand Sunny as the Straw Hats tried to reach Cacao Island. It was damaged by Carrot in her Sulong form, and later abandoned altogether. Oven's Ship Oven's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter with a round figurehead resembling Oven. It was seen in the anime when Oven was arriving at Cacao Island. Custard's Ship Custard's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter with a round figurehead resembling Custard with similar looking hair as her, and a front sail with her name on it. It was seen in the anime when Custard was chasing Bege. Smoothie's Ship Smoothie's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter, with a round figurehead resembling Smoothie with a similar hat and hair to her. It has a cup of smoothie like structure at about its center with a lime slice in its upper left corner. It has the word "Smoothie" on its main sail. Bavarois's Ship Bavarois's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter, with its own homie figurehead wearing a hat similar to its captain's, with overflowing icing from the railings, a front sail with his name on it, and another dotted sail. It was first shown as the Big Mom Pirates cornered the Thousand Sunny as the Straw Hat Pirates tried to reach Cacao Island. Brownie's Ship Brownie's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter, with a round figurehead resembling Brownie with a similar hat and hair as him. Interestingly, the cannons mounted on the bow are square-shaped, like actual brownies. Joconde's Ship Joconde's ship appears to be a small duplicate of the Queen Mama Chanter, with a round figurehead resembling Joconde with a similar helmet and hair as her. It was seen in the anime when Joconde was arriving at Cacao Island. Gallery Fleet Ships Tartes |Taruto|literally meaning "Scout Ship"}} are small battleships that compose the majority of Big Mom's fleet. One tarte is stationed near each island in Totto Land, and several of them guard the entrance to Lake Aprico at Whole Cake Island. They are sent out to investigate unauthorized or unknown ships that enter the Big Mom Pirates' territory, and have the power to shoot down any ship they believe to be dangerous or otherwise unwelcome. When in combat, they use a triple cannon turret as its main weapon. They are run by lower members of the Big Mom Pirates like the Pawn Soldiers. Several of them were destroyed by Daifuku's genie when he attempted to kill Carrot, and the Germa 66 obliterated dozens of them as they battled the Big Mom Pirates around Cacao Island. Paddle Ships The crew also possesses a fleet of paddle ships that were first used in an attempt to trap the Thousand Sunny while it was sailing away from Cacao Island. A bit larger than the Tartes, they all appear to be made out of biscuits, and all possess a superstructure resembling Brûlée's House. A candy mast comes out of its roof and ends with a small crow's nest. The unique sail is usually folded to allow the paddles, placed on each side of the hull, to correctly propel the ship. Finally, a triple-barreled cannon is situated at the prow, and another one is embedded in the superstructure, giving the ship more firepower than a Tarte. Many of these paddle ships were destroyed when Wadatsumi suddenly rose out of the sea. References Site Navigation it:Flotta di Big Mom Category:Pirate Fleets